


Right Hand Love, Left Hand Gun

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [25]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Honey Trap, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Morally Dubious Characters, ominous government agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Donghae is called upon to carried out a particular mission. Or in which Hyukjae pimps Donghae out for god and country.





	Right Hand Love, Left Hand Gun

“As much as it kill me to say this but,” Jeongsu says with a defeated resignation reserves for imminent death by an asteroid, “we’re going to need you to distract Kim Chulmoo with your… asset as we prepare an assault team to extract the hostages and raid the compound,” he levels Donghae with an even look, “so please don’t make me regret this decision.” 

“Um,” Donghae says blankly. “By Kim Chulmoo, you’re not talking about the drug kingpin Kim Chulmoo who is known to publicly behead his enemies, right? And when you say distraction you mean–?”

Jeongsu just sighs like it pain him to even be here.

 

\---

 

After a five hours debriefing, where several important members of the agency filled him in on the excruciating details of his new assignment: Kim Chulmoo is the kind of monster that happily bathes in the spotlight, ruling the Busan’s drug market with a ruthless tenacity that he has enemies struck down by public execution in a display of power and currently has five politicians in the Korea’s senate in his pocket. Now he has kidnapped the children of key figures of in the open seat of Minister of Finance race and all hope of rescue seem to fall naught against Kim’s well deserve severe paranoia and his tight security.  

But for all Kim Chulmoo’s seemingly impenetrable defenses, he has a weakness and that is a pretty face, more specifically a helpless sweet young thing with a penchant for taking up in the ass like pornstar and Donghae as one of the youngest agents in the agency and the only one readily available at this instant, fills up that quota easily enough so he was chosen much to Jeongsu’s chagrin.  

Donghae is then send off to the medlab for a very thorough medical examination, which leaves him feeling quite violated and raw.

For a secretive shadowy organization that arrange the death of prominent figures around the world and purposed itself to cleaning up the scum of society, they have a lot of feelings about safe sex.

“Do not fuck around without a condom,” Jessica says to him after interrogating him on his sexual history and asking pointed question about his sex life with Hyukjae to which he somehow managed stammered through. “I don’t care what the rat bastard try to convince you with, don’t let him put his dick in you without some kind of protection.”

Donghae, horrified and wishes this humiliating conversation would end already, is quick to make any promise just to get her to shut up and get him out of this lab.

 

\---

 

Okay so the thing is, this kind of assignment doesn’t come Donghae way. Ever. Donghae’s expertise lay more in the explosive side and getting down and dirty in the underbelly of the criminal underworld and dismantling insurgencies that threaten the order of the world.  

For all that is OWL is—a covert government agency that deals with the seedy part of society, rooting out corruption, unscrupulous people, and defend justice and peace or so Hyukjae had told him but, honestly, Donghae thinks they are more like contract killers murdering people for the good of their country, which Donghae doesn’t mind so much as he willingly chose to follow Hyukjae into this job, fully aware that he will have to kill and the very real low life expectancy of the people that work there —they don’t often get these kind of seduce and conquer assignment. Killers don’t necessary make good bedfellows, hell most of time are terrible at the romance department if anything to go by with the way they deal with any remotely dangerous situation is to jump head first into it—exactly the same way they do with their partner, no hesitation at all because death is always close at their heels so why hesitate? Of course there are always exceptions to the case.

But for all the assignment he had done so far since joining OWL, they never let Donghae on these type of missions before, rarerity as it is, something about him being unfit and unqualified for it. His seduction skill has been described as being comparable to taking a hammer to glass, in that there’s nothing subtle or refine about it.

That wouldn’t have mean much to him personally except unfortunately for him, Hyukjae is particularly good at it and Donghae is not bitter about it at all.

 

\---

 

From the start, Donghae has been pretty vocal on his feelings about Hyukjae going out seducing people left and right for the betterment of the world.

Suspiciously, whenever Hyukjae is on one of these honey pot assignments, Donghae is thousands miles away from him, kneed deep in his own assignment and unable to raised hell over it. The last time, he was all the way in the Artic on a sliver of a rumor about some super-secret weapons tucked away in the frigid cold tundra of the North Pole, god knows why, when he got the news that Hyukjae was off in Moscow seducing some Russian oil tycoon deep in the weapon trade. 

The thing is, Hyukjae is terrifying good at what he does whether it is ruthlessly surgically rip into a man chest with his bare hands or with a smile, he has the experience and skill that would take years for Donghae to even scrape the surface of.

Which is how he finds himself, learning how to seduce some scumbag criminal kingpin from his lover cum mentor.

“Don’t laugh at me okay,” he sulks when Hyukjae ordered him to try to get his attention and Donghae’s only thought is to slide up close to Hyukjae and gropes his asscheeks, saying, “Hey hotstuff, how are you feeling this fine night?” but Hyukjae takes one critical look at him and laughs anyway, the bastard.

"Where did you even get this stuff?" Hyukjae choke out between fits of laughter.

Donghae pushes Hyukjae away, frowning hard. “It’s not meant to be funny. I’m serious here!” he insists.

“I know that’s why it’s even funnier,” Hyukjae says, shaking his head and laughter alight in his voice. “How did you ever get me to fall for you?” he asks, lips twitching in amusement. “Clearly it wasn’t because of your skillful repertoire in the art of seduction.”

“Probably my face,” Donghae mumbles because that one is kind of true. He's stupidly attractive and he's proud of it, after all it helps considerably in his mission to seduce Hyukjae. His actual method, though, was mostly him throwing himself at Hyukjae’s way and hope something stick and that Hyukjae would finally and eventually crumble to his will, which seems to work fine for him in the end because here they are but apparently wouldn’t do much for anyone else.

“Well, yea,” Hyukjae says, smiling softly at him, “you definitely got me there. You're way too pretty for old man like me," he laughs when Donghae glowers at him and bites out with a, "you're not that old!" 

"I’m sure Kim would be able to ignore you lack of persuasion if you just throw a smile his way," he continues on with an indulgence look on hif face.

Donghae purse his lips in an unhappy line. When he told the news of assignment to Hyukjae, Donghae expected maybe outrage or jealousy from Hyukjae at Donghae going out seducing another man but he just stared at Donghae for moment before falling over in laughter because the idea of Donghae as some docile simpering sweet thing is too ridiculous for him to even process.

“If you’re not going to be helpful than go away,” he snaps, slightly miffed.

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow before moving into Donghae’s space. “Seduction is a silent dance,” he continues softly, voice drops low and a hint of desire slipping through as he takes Donghae’s hand in his. His thumb softly brushes the back of Donghae’s hand and his gaze goes dark and smoldering hot, setting Donghae’s nerves on fire. “It is not just what you say, but it is how you say it and the way you—” his gaze drifts down to their bound hand as he slips away from Donghae’s grip with a lingering slowness that has Donghae cling to it as Hyukjae shakes it away, easily and effortlessly.  

“Um,” Donghae says brightly, all thought swallow up by the simple memory of Hyukjae’s touching him, lighting him up like bonfire in the dark, and how it now left him bereft and empty, set afloat at sea.  

Donghae can kill a man ten different ways in an unarmed combat; he can accurately snipe down a man from a mile away, and knows how to set five different bombs but around Hyukjae, he still feels much like the same child Hyukjae had picked up in the ruin of that factory in Dubai—inexperience and inadequate even at twenty-three and helpless under Hyukjae’s merciless hands.

“And that’s how you do it,” Hyukjae says, shaking off that heated moment with a practice ease, completely unruffled despite Donghae’s resisting all urges to jump him right there. "It's playful teasing that edge the lines betweening overt and subtle and you pull back before it get too much because then they'll fall all over themselves to get you, wanting more of it. This is how you ensare them in your trap."

"That's _devious_ ," he huffs, a little breathless from the heat of that coils around him.

Hyukjae shrugs. "That's the way you play the game."

He knows but it's just unfair. So unfair that Hyukjae can remain so compose when it comes to these things when Donghae has a hard time focusing on anything that isn’t Hyukjae because Donghae is hopeless when it comes to Hyukjae.

Donghae is jealous. Jealous of Hyukjae’s time, his attention, and his affection. He wants it all. Always so selfish and greedy when it comes to Hyukjae, like a starving animal begging for another drop of treat and Hyukjae is kind enough indulge him about it.

The OWL’s therapist often bring up his unhealthy attachment to Hyukjae in their sessions together but it’s not like Donghae isn’t fully aware of it. He knows it well. How incredibly messed up to have his entire personhood tangled up in another, where the line between him and Hyukjae often blurred and sometimes he wish he could just burrow his way into Hyukjae’s chest and curl up in there and never leave.

Donghae can’t just switch on and off his own feelings when it comes to Hyukjae. He doesn’t want to touch anyone but Hyukjae, doesn’t want Hyukjae to touch anyone but him. Hyukjae, though, can do it because he’s a professional but Donghae is set floundering, searching a balance between maintaining his integrity to Hyukjae and its business as usual mentality.  

"If you really want to catch Kim's attention you got to do better than that," Hyukjae continues evenly, already turning back into instructor mode. "He can have anyone in the world, it doesn't have to be you."

Donghae flinches at the casual way Hyukjae can say such thing when Donghae wrecks himself all over at the thought of Hyukjae with anyone else. “Aren’t you jealous though?” he demands suddenly and hotly, grip by the unsettling feeling that overtake him at the thought of Hyukjae not caring. Does nothing affect this man at all?  “I’m going to bed with some stranger and you’re going to be watching me. Don’t tell me you’re going to be okay with this.”

“Jealously begs insecurity, doubt, and mistrust,” Hyukjae calmly explains to him, his gaze steel and hard as they pass over Donghae. “I, however, have an unfathomable faith in you.”

Donghae swallow the words that eat away at him, _that’s not what I meant at all_.  

“But—” Hyukjae suddenly reaches out and cup Donghae’s cheeks, tenderly and sweetly but the fingers dig into his flesh, leaving imprints there he knows it's claimant, “doesn’t mean I like it when other touch what is mine,” he says darkly, and Donghae shudders at the sliver of possessiveness that slips through the crack of Hyukjae’s walls.

“I understand this is a mission so he can do whatever he likes with you,” Hyukjae continues, unshakable and seizes by something fierce, “but when you come back I’ll erase every touch, mark, and kiss he lay on you. I’ll make it like he never existed.”

And just like that all the anger and resentment defuses out of of him. Donghae melts against Hyukjae, yielding and soft to this merciless man who owns him completely. “I’ll hold you to that then,” he says.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a rework of a sihae 'verse where gentleman hitman!siwon picks up a kid and raises him and donghae terrible boner for his father figure/mentor as he dives into the world of contract killing and their ya know dysfunctional relationship. i had this idea a long time ago but never brought up again till i watch kingmans AND ppl in suit as they kick ass are my weakness so yea hitman turn into spy (althought it label it sketchy spy b/c a lot of it is REALLY SKETCHY and they act more like contract killers than secret agents) and ends up with hyukjae finding donghae as a kid caught in dubai human trafficking ring and brought him back to seoul, raised him up and donghae falling hopelessly for hyukjae and ya know and stuff *g*. anyway, the title reference the right hand of god--which sits love bc you're his equal and he'll love and protect you w/ everything while with his left hand he'll destroy everything (hence gun) so with their job being 'spy' they are dangerous and are killers but at the same time they are fierce and devoted lovers X3.


End file.
